


Three

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: A small episode of Pratt's life with two brothers.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

— Joey is your sister? You are so similar to her. The eyes are even the same color, hair. Pro faces at all I'll shut up. — asked John with interest.

Staci decided to keep silent delicately.

— Look at us, with Jacob. The eyes are the same. Faces. And we are brothers. No, guy, you did good, you saved your sister.— says John.  
Pratt sighed. Yes, he saved her. And he saved everyone else. But, at the cost of his freedom. After a long clash between the two sides, they decided to negotiate. The side of the religious cult has put forward its demands - either they "give" someone of their own to them, and let the rest leave without problems. Or the conflict will continue, and all the cops will simply be removed. His side understood that they got involved in a terrible business, and they could not cope with them. And they did not initially have to climb into this hole at all. Decided, to sacrifice one — to other have returned home. There was no other choice - the forces were not on their side, and they could no longer resist further. Thought who would sacrifice themselves for others. No one wanted to. Having decided in the end, Staci Pratt put forward his candidacy. Just because he could. That's what they decided, he remained at the disposal of the cult, and they ... they returned home. Now, probably, who drank tea before going to bed, who was already sleeping, but someone can stay at work at night.

As he lay between two high-ranking officials in the cult. And could not do anything. Nothing at all.

— You know, but I liked Joey. I even fell in love with her. If you had not agreed to our terms, well ... I would have kept her for myself. It’s a pity, of course, that she left us. But I have … — John glanced at Jacob — we have you. — concluded John.

Jacob looked at Staci, expecting him to say something. But he was silent - shyly hiding behind a piece of blanket. He covered everything below the neck. He did not like the way they looked at him. Especially Jacob. He wanted to sleep, but from the looks he understood that they would not let him sleep. Not now. He felt completely defenseless, lying completely naked under the covers. Between them. It was not his idea to sleep with them, threesome. Their idea. Thought they were hypocrites. Still and other for "sins" executed. And they slept with each other - blood brother. Yes, and the third dragged - against his will. Sin is on sin, and sin simply drives it.

— Pratt, you probably regret that you have one hole, not two? — began Jacob.  
— Please, I'm very tired today, maybe tomorrow? I want to sleep … — Staci is trying to get away from this.  
— Sleep well. While you're sleeping, we'll have some fun. With you. — John says in all seriousness.  
— Didn't you hear what I asked you about? — Starts Jacob.  
— No, I do not regret … I’m so good, really. — answers Stacy.

Jacob pressed Pratt to yourself. Starts to bite his ear.

— Guys, I'm really very tired. Let's tomorrow… — Pratt says sheepishly.  
— Who did you call “guys”? We're not boys. We are men. — Jacob is even more angry.  
— Yes. He suits you as a dad, but what did you call him? Fu, how disrespectful. But you're our girl, Pratt. Even the name is girly. — John claims. 

Staci Pratt regretted calling them that. Both of them were masters of finding fault with the word.  
— Excuse me. Accidentally escaped ...

Jacob clutched his hands, giving John the first to enter Stacy. He, as always, twitched, kicked. He moved his legs in order to protect his only hole from below. But, as always - to no purpose. John just spread his legs and that’s it. And began to enter. Pratt constantly resisted before being raped. The first time even begged them. Then he realized that it was useless. But for a sloppy word, he will be punished. And both brothers will punish him at once.   
For some reason, these two drove into their heads - that he, Stacy, is their personal bitch and wife. And many more who.

John always fucked him first, and Staci couldn't get used to it - he had a bad habit of fucking him without lubrication. A masochist, damn it. Pratt was always in pain; he always ached and whined from it. The older one always waited - when the younger one gouges a better hole for him, and only then he started. And before that - he was waiting. Clutching Pratt to himself. He kept him forcibly - while the younger worked. Often bit Staci, then by the neck, then by the ear. Could and strangle even, when the strongly resisted. 

Gouging Staci's anus, knocking him face to face, John reveals that Pratt is ready to “accept” second brother. In fact - not ready. If with John it hurts a lot at first, but then it’s bearable - when Jacob begins, it is often simply impossible to endure. He starts to twitch and pinched. But each time the second penis is also pushed into it. And he just yells, squeezed from two sides. He will never break free; he knows this very well. But always breaks out. He will not do anything to two people who are larger than him, stronger, and who have power. A lot of power.

— Be patient a bit, Staci. — John affectionately says, reassuring Pratt.

Fortunately Stacy, John ends up - right into it. And for this good reason, finally detaches from it. Giving now the eldest one to fuck their personal doll.  
Jacob does not stand on ceremony with him - puts cancer, leaning on him with his whole body. From which he barely kept under the weight and size of that. Just a little more. He pulls himself together - endure not for long. Finally, and the cums in him. He gets off him, watching him fall onto the sheet from loss of strength.   
And he again hides in a blanket to somehow hide. Jacob, as always - after all, again presses him to himself. And John lays almost close to his face.

— Again did not cumshot. Oh, you... we tried so hard, and you didn't even get it up… — purred John affectionately, whispering in Pratt's face.  
— Well, impotent boy, well, his fate is such. Maybe he was specially waiting for us all his life - who will forgive him this shortcoming. After all, why does he need it when he has us? Anyway, what do you remind him once again? Do not upset him. — Jacob calmly says, clutching the one about whom he is talking closer to himself. Kissing him on the cheek. As if reassuring.

It was not uncommon that such embarrassment occurred almost always. But, that did not care, for him it was a trifle against the backdrop of the rest of the disaster.

— Really, why do you need your "good" to function? If you have “daddy” Jacob and “Uncle” John, for whom everything works fine? — purred John in response.

— Yes, it is not necessary when you have… — answered Staci indifferently. Really wanted to sleep. John began to blur. He no longer heard the brothers talking. He fell asleep in the arms of Jacob.


End file.
